A Night to Remember
by Lady Nuit
Summary: It started simple enough,Uchiha Sora and Uchiha Mizu wanted to plan a party. After Itachi and Sasuke don't follow a simple rule seems like all hell broke lose. Can there be a normal party? Can there actually be anything normal? Happy New Years two Shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note..**_

_**Okay this story is just for the holidays. This little one shot that is Au . I don't own anything, except Mizu that is. Anyways …..Happy Holidays~!**_

It was about 6 in the morning and the seventeen year old woman opened her eyes. Her eyes fluttered a few times and she smiled thinking New Years was coming soon. She tried to get up, but she blushed slightly remembering that her husband was, o f course cuddling her once more. She turned to look at him and noticed how innocent he looked when he was asleep. She leaned over and ran her fingers down his cheek. He grunted and she giggled lightly.

She noticed that he had wrapped his arms tighter around her and sighed in amusement. He always said he was never a cuddler but this proves, once again she is right.

'_I'm always right when it's versus him' _She smiled at the thought.

She heard rustling and turned to see his eyes open and a look of confusion surfaced.

"Morning Sasuke-koi" she said and leaned down to kiss him softly.

Sasuke kissed back and grunted softly.

"Morning" he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

She wiggled around trying to slip from his grip but he growled and pulled her down to him.

"Where are you going?" he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Make breakfast?" she said smiling.

He rolled himself over her and smirked.

"Oh, I'm not too hungry really. I want something else" he then leaned down and kissed her neck.

She made a noise of happiness at the back of her throat. She lifted her right hand towards his hair and slipped her fingers through it. He groaned and kissed her down to her collarbone and bit it lightly. She giggled and he could not help but smile against her skin. He had to admit things were good after he moved back to the village.

"Sasuke?" she asked breathless and he shook his head noticing he had once again gotten distracted.

He crawled up and kissed her roughly and she arched towards his body.

'_I love waking up like this'_ they both thought simultaneously.

As he pushed his body towards her, his left hand wandered down to her breast and she gasped in excitement. He loved being with her because she knew him so well, that she no longer wore any clothing to bed. He would sometimes wake up and making clothing really uncomfortable.

He kissed her forehead and looked down to her flushed face.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and as he positioned himself over her and pushed in making both of them groan, the door was opened. She yelped and Sasuke covered her immediately as a reflex. Sora and Itachi entered as if nothing had gone on. Mizu's eyes were wide and Sasuke activated his Sharingan in annoyance.

"May we help you?" he hissed out at them.

Mizu slipped lower under the covers wanting to jump in a whole and die. Sasuke on the other hand wanted to kill his brother, déjà vu, and also kill his sister in law for interrupt them. He looked to see Itachi and Sora with amused expressions.

"Well Mizu wanted to go shopping and well she was late"

"And why did you have to barge in?"he asked.

"She's never late, unless that is you hold her down" Sora replied snorting.

Sasuke then turned to his brother.

"And you?" he asked.

Itachi looked over at Mizu, why by that time was completely covered and only her hair could be seen. He turned back to his brother and let out a taunting smile.

"I was hungry" Itachi stated.

Sasuke groaned .

"GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi and Sora walked out amused at the turn of events. Sasuke on the other hand was very frustrated. He felt a pair of lips against his chest and looked down seeing Mizu smiling softly.

"Sorry love, but Sora's right , we need to get decorations for the party" she said.

"But what about ….we do this every morning. It is our ritual" he said not noticing he whined.

She laughed softly and lifted her hips making him groan.

"Hurry up then if you want to continue our morning ritual' she replied amused.

He began to move making her push her nails onto his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed her softly wondering why she was moving her hips faster.

"Sasuke….if you want to finish hurry, I know them they will enter again"

He growled and pinned her down.

"I say when we finish, they can wait"

She blushed and nodded, not really minding at all. He moved faster and rougher than usual, she simply complied to his demands and although she loved what they did and never grew tired, she looked towards the clock knowing she needed to go.

"Sasuke" she moaned.

"W-what?!" he groaned knowing how he hated talking in the middle of something important.

"I need to shower" she whispered.

"What does this have to do with sex?! " he groaned.

"We can take this there and we will be clean I suppose" she panted.

He smirked and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and she whimpered as he ran towards the shower. They slipped in and he pushed her towards the shower wall making her wince at the coldness of it. He began to kiss her and she kissed back forgetting the pain. As he moved she arched and panted as he whispered things that she would not remember in a haze.

"Sasuke" she whimpered and bit his bottom lip.

He changed the angle as he thrusted and she let out a squeak. He smiled knowing that , that was a good sign and continued….

**Outside….**

Itachi was miserable and he knew it. He loved his wife dearly, but why did she have to try and cook. Mizu had taught her how to cook, but not without supervision. Right now Uchiha Sora was making simple scrambled eggs. The problem was she forgot the butter or oil and just threw the cracked egg in. He sighed wondering why she didn't notice that the egg turned brown.

"What the hell that's not suppose to happen" she cried out.

He covered his face and heard his stomach grumble.

"Let me cook then"

"No I can't Itachi-koi , I am your wife, it's my job"

Itachi groaned.

The door then opened and then the couple appeared. Both had their hair wet and they had a knowing smile. He glared at Sasuke who raised his brow in surprise.

"Good morning" Sasuke said in a cheery tone, if that was possible.

Mizu blushed lightly and walked over to Sora. Sora yelped once Mizu pushed her from the kitchen and telling her to sit down. Itachi smiled slightly and kissed his wife telling her it was alright. She smiled and heard Sasuke snort.

"She burned the eggs again?" Sasuke asked.

Sora blushed and glared at him.

"I don't see you cooking" She hissed.

"Because I have a competent wife who can cook Sora-chan"

She huffed and Itachi patted her back. They all then smelled the cooking from the kitchen and their mouths began to water.

"Here we go" Mizu said walking towards the table.

She had served tamagoyaki ( a rolled omelet) with salt instead of sugar for the Uchiha family since none of them liked sweets but the women. She served grilled tomatoes with salt and pepper and some miso soup and sliced strawberries.

"Let's eat" they all said and began to eat.

Mizu smiled as Sasuke stole the tomatoes from her plate and gave her strawberries. Itachi rolled the miso soup towards Sora as she gave him half of her tamagoyaki . Mizu knew what each person ate, but they all were used to simply trading food.

After breakfast Sora looked at the clock.

"Come on Mizu we need to go to the shops now" she said.

Itachi kissed Sora farewell and she smiled .

Mizu nodded.

"Bye Sasuke-koi" Mizu said and kissed him softly.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and he put his forehead with hers.

"Be careful okay?"he said.

Mizu rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Be good" she said and slipped from his grip.

"Oh yeah and there's one rule…" Mizu said.

"Don't make a mess" Sora said "It's squeaky clean and also don't let any friends in here, they will make it a mess"

Both boys nodded. As the girls left they heard.

"Hinata will be waiting for us in front of Ino's shop"

Then the men looked at each other.

"So….what do we do?" Itachi said awkwardly.

"I'm going to go train" Sasuke said.

"I'll come with you"

They both began to train .

**Meanwhile….**

Sora and Mizu were chatting along towards Ino's flower shop. Mizu held a basket close to her held invitations for the party. Sora was wearing a red tube top with black shorts and a skirt over her shorts that was cut at an angle to cover her left leg . She had the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of her top. Mizu was wearing a blue and gold sleeved shirt with black shorts and her headband around her waist. Her blue shirt held the Uchiha symbol in the front. Both wore matching black sandals and they saw Hinata standing in the corner waiting for the two.

"Hey Hinata" Sora said happily.

"Hello Sora-chan, Mizu-chan" she said bowing shyly.

"Hello Hina-chan , thanks for helping us plan the party" Mizu said smiling.

"No problem, Naruto-kun and I love festivities" she said smiling.

As the trio walked Hinata talked about Naruto and how hard he worked as Hokage. The girls smiled knowingly at how Hinata was the perfect wife for him. She took care of him since the day they said I do at the wedding.

"Let's go give out the invites" Sora said.

The girls went their separate ways each giving out invites excited about new years.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Little Brother?" Itachi began

Sasuke and Itachi sat on the couch three feet from each other staring at a blank screen.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm bored"

Sasuke sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

"I'm no clown and-"

Suddenly the door was opened wide.

"Hey Guys, watcha doing!"Naruto said hopping between the two.

"Speaking of clowns" Itachi muttered.

"Why are you here dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Well Hina-hima is out with your wives" Naruto began "And I got hungry"

Itachi looked at him annoyed while Sasuke was not at all surprised.

"And what do you expect us to do about it" Itachi asked.

"Well you guys can cook right?" Naruto asked.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other amused at the idea.

"No? Well you've seen your wives cook right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we have" Sasuke said.

"Well let's cook!" Naruto said happily

Sasuke looked embarrassed and Itachi looked ashamed as well.

"Well……we can't" Sasuke began.

"We're not allowed to" Itachi finished.

Naruto began to laugh hard. The door was then opened and Sasuke and Itachi looked at the door hoping it was their wives, but in fact it was Kakashi.

"What food do you have?" Kakashi said.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto said you guys were gonna cook" He explained.

Naruto meanwhile was laughing hysterically.

"They *laughs* cant *laughs* cause *snorts* Mizu *giggles* and Sora * snorts* said no" He panted.

Sasuke and Itachi glared at him.

"Well then, want to go out and eat?" Kakashi said, "Not that I'm buying, but you know, I'll buy my own"

"Come on, let's save some money and cook here…or did Mizu-hime leave any leftovers?" Naruto said.

Itachi frowned.

"My wife's famous casserole?" he commented.

They all winced.

"Wasn't that cooked on an accident?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi nodded.

"No thanks, I don't need my teeth whitened by the charcoal"

They all sighed.

"Come on, how hard could it be?" Naruto piped up.

They all shook their heads till their stomach grumbled.

"Well.? Let's flip a coin" Sasuke asked aloud.

They all nodded.

"Ok Heads we cook, tails we wait" Itachi said.

Kakashi took out a coin and they flipped. They all looked up at the coin in the air. Then it landed on the ground.

"It's Heads" Kakashi muttered.

Naruto began to dance .

"Yes! Let's eat!"

They all sighed and went to find aprons.

"Guys I don't know…"Kakashi began.

"Oh pipe it Kakashi-sensei here" Naruto put on a black apron on Kakashi.

He had an orange one. Sasuke slipped on his wife's blue apron and the guys snickered as Itachi wore his wife's signature pink apron.

"Want to trade?" Itachi asked aloud.

They all shook their heads. Itachi sighed and took out the rice.

"How much is it for all of us?" Itachi asked aloud.

"A pound for all of us?" Sasuke suggested.

"Two?" Kakashi asked as well.

"No way baka's. It's a pound per person!" Naruto exclaimed. "So me, you , Kakashi, Itachi, Mizu-hima, Sora-chan and Hina-hime. That's seven pounds"

Kakashi blinked and took out a pot.

"This big enough?"

Naruto nodded excitedly.

"Ok here's eight pounds, you know just in case someone will take seconds" Naruto said "Okay now water"

Sasuke handed him the water as Itachi turned on the stove.

"What do we do now?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't ask me when I watch my wife it is just cursing and burn marks" Itachi commented.

They all turned to Sasuke and he sighed.

"Mizu-koi normally tends to let it boil and for me adds tomatoes."

"And onions for me" Itachi added. "Along with garlic for Sora"

They all nodded and began the 'process'.

"Hey wait Naruto, no you have to cut them vegetables" Sasuke explained.

They all were awed at his expertise and listened to him.

"Now we wait" Itachi said.

"I want meat too" Naruto whined.

"Totally, we are men after all" Kakashi said.

Sasuke eyed the refrigerator and took out some steaks.

"I think this is dinner for tomorrow" Sasuke said.

"oh?" Itachi asked licking his lips.

"Yeah, Mizu-koi said it was for the family"

Naruto cheered.

"Let's cook it" he said drooling.

"How do you cook it?" Kakashi asked.

"Well duh, Kakashi-sensei you put it in the fire" Naruto said.

"NO I mean isn't there like a process before?"

"Yes, ……Sasuke?" Itachi said.

They all turned to him once more.

"Am I the only one who pays attention to his wife?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Hinata doesn't cook much, the Clan does"

"Nami has servants for that, she is the Mizukage after all" Kakashi commented.

"I pay attention to my wife in other areas thank you very much" Itachi said.

They all took out every seasoning in the counters.

"Well?"Itachi asked.

"We put salt and pepper and um…time leaves and rosemary" Sasuke said .

Naruto started laughing.

"You sound so gay Sasuke-teme"

Sasuke glared.

"Hey! I like looking at my wife when she cooks! It's hot, plus she explains to me , I hear something's she says but mostly I'm-"

"You're mostly staring at her like she's a piece of meat" Itachi finished

Kakashi snickered and Naruto laughed.

"Whatever" Sasuke muttered not denying it.

"Back to the meat" Kakashi commented.

Naruto threw all the seasonings together and all the others sneezed at the ingredients going around.

"Damn it Dobe" Sasuke coughed.

"Baka" Itachi sneezed.

"Naruto"Kakashi wheezed.

"Now for the grill" Naruto said.

They took out the grill and put the meat. They all stared at it.

"Why is it taking so long?!" Naruto asked.

"Well Mizu-koi says it takes about twenty minutes" Sasuke commented.

"Oh no way…let's make it speed up. I'll use Flame Rasengan"Naruto said.

"No I'll do it" Itachi said.

"Guys….I don't think so" Kakashi said.

"Yeah….I mean..if Mizu-koi doesn't do it , we shouldn't do it" Sasuke said.

"Scared of your wife?" Itachi asked amused.

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh yeah, like you aren't"

" Not the point. The point is that the Great Fireball Technique I can control" Itachi said.

Sasuke and Kakashi sighed.

"Can I say one thing before you do this" Sasuke said.

They all turned to him.

"I would like to say that I disagree with all of this. And if anything goes wrong, well this can't be my fault" Sasuke said.

"Same for me" Kakashi said.

"Whatever, go on Itachi-teme…but make it smaller." Naruto said.

"Okay" Itachi said " Grand fireball technique!" Itachi said.

After performing the necessary hand seals, Itachi inhaled air via his mouth and, gather up chakra in his chest, then spewed a large fireball from his mouth after blowing through a ring made by the thumb and index finger, incinerating everything in range. The stove was immediately on fire.

"Oh Kami!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke were frozen as the stove was in flames. The rice that was once covered boiling now exploded in the air. The rice stuck on the roof and it rained on them. They all hissed at the burning.

"Damn it Itachi!" Kakashi screamed.

"It burns!" Naruto wailed.

"Son of a bitch!" Itachi groaned.

"I hate you all!" Sasuke yelped.

They then heard the door creak open. A duo of laughing girls walked in with bags on their hands. The males froze in fear and felt their blood run cold , suddenly forgetting the burns.

"Does it smell like fire to you?" Mizu asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he honestly thought his eyes were watering in fear.

"It does….the boys!" Sora yelled.

All the men winced. They heard footsteps and the girls ran in and screamed at the site. The stove was on fire and it kept spreading.

"Do something, I can't my jutsu is wind!" Sora yelled.

Mizu threw her bags and began her hand movements.

"Violent bubble wave!" Mizu yelled.

A bunch of bubbles appeared and went straight towards the stove. It hit all the boys and washed the rice clean off them. The bubbles went straight to the stove and stopped the fire immediately. The roof was wiped off and it was done.

"What happened!" Sora yelled.

"My….my kitchen"Mizu whispered her eyes watering.

Sasuke felt like crap the moment his wife began to tear up.

"Mizu-koi….baby I" he walked towards her unsure what to say.

"Don't touch me Uchiha Sasuke!" She hissed.

Kakashi and Naruto were in a little corner avoiding the girls. Sasuke jumped back and Itachi looked at his furious wife.

"You're divorcing me aren't you" Itachi commented to Sora.

She looked at him and her eyes were now dark black. He shivered.

"Is that a yes?" he said lamely.

"Out of all the things you have done….I said one rule" Sora screamed.

"Sorry it was all Naruto's.." Itachi began.

"Oh? Then why do I know it was you who performed that jutsu!!!" she yelled louder.

Itachi winced.

"I would like to say…"Naruto began.

"Shut up" Mizu whispered and they all looked at her surprised.

Mizu was on her knees looking at her tattered kitchen. It was her favorite room in the house. Sasuke had constructed it.

"Mizu-koi?"Sasuke whispered.

" Mizu-hime?"Naruto called out.

"Mizu-chan?" Kakashi questioned.

"Mizu?" Sora said.

"Small one?" Itachi said surprised.

"If you want to be Hokage for any longer.." she said getting up and looking at him her eyes dark " You leave"

Naruto winced and disappeared. She then turned to Kakashi.

"If you want to be my brother-in-law and sensei leave" Kakashi ran out.

Itachi and Sasuke were now alone .

"This is how the Uchiha Clan goes extinct" Sasuke whispered.

"How ironic" Itachi said.

Sora was glaring at him.

"You're supposed to be a genius" Sora said.

"I am a genius"

" But you seem like a damn idiot right now"

"Well yes, but this was just one mistake"

"A big one!" She screamed

"It was one time"

"You disobeyed the one rule!"

"But you love me right?"

"The only contact you will get will be your right hand!"

Itachi winced and frowned.

"I love you" Itachi said sheepishly.

"Go fuck yourself Dobe"

Mizu was in the meanwhile cleaning. Her eyes wouldn't meet Sasuke's and he was desperate.

"Talk to me" Sasuke said.

"…."

" Please ?"

She continued to pick up the remnants.

"Don't leave me for this come on" Sasuke said.

She muttered something.

"What?" he asked.

"I could be in Suna right now. But no I picked the wrong genius"

Sasuke winced and felt a blow to his ego. He touched her shoulder gently.

"But you love me thought right?"

"Don't touch me" she whispered.

He stepped back and looked at Sora. She looked angry and he didn't know which he preferred.

"You!" She screamed.

Sasuke winced.

"You and your brother….look at her!"

They saw Mizu crying silently cleaning the kitchen. It was looking a lot better, but she was on her hands and knees cleaning off the rice.

"We didn't mean to honey" Itachi said.

"Like I would do that to my wife on purpose" Sasuke said.

"Get out!" Sora said.

She walked over to Mizu and began to help her clean. Sasuke frowned and walked over but Itachi stopped him.

"Let's go buy the sake, seems we burned it making the fire bigger than intended" Itachi said.

Sasuke frowned and nodded.

"Sora?" Itachi asked.

"What?!" she barked.

"Should I be waiting for the divorce papers in the mail?" Itachi asked.

"If you don't shut up and leave then yes most definitely."

Itachi walked out paler than usual.

"Mizu, I love you…"Sasuke said.

"So does Gaara " She called out emotionlessly. "Go to Sakura"

"You too Itachi-baka" Sora called out.

The boys winced hearing the door slammed shut.

"Seems you will be my new years kiss" Itachi said looking at Sasuke.

"Like hell I will."

They walked for a while and heard screaming as they walked to the store and passed through Naruto's home.

"Sorry Hinata! Honestly!"They heard Naruto yell from the inside.

They shook their head. On their way they heard a screaming Kakashi and not from pleasure.

"You did what to my sister?!" they heard Nami.

They walked faster.

"You do realize we will have to buy something really expensive" Sasuke said.

"Well …..a new house?" Itachi said.

"Mizu-koi loves that house" Sasuke commented.

"Well in the meanwhile as we fix the kitchen. The real Uchiha estate is much bigger anyways. Let's go back "

Sasuke sighed.

"But it's dirty, we haven't cleaned it" Sasuke said.

"You do realize we will have to clean it now" Itachi said.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. They winced and ran towards the original Uchiha estate. As they opened the gates, they groaned at the cobwebs and dirt.

"Come on get a mop" Itachi said.

"I hate this" Sasuke said.

"Think of small one" Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and began to clean thinking of the makeup sex. Unsurprising so was Itachi, who winced at the thought of using his right hand; he hadn't done that in years. As they cleaned and mopped Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"What is it baby brother" Itachi said tauntingly "tired already?"

"How will the people know to come here?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi cursed and nodded.

"You stay here I tell the people" Itachi said.

"No, way, my idea, I go" Sasuke replied.

"I am faster" Itachi smirked.

"I have the invite list" Sasuke chuckled as he knew he won.

Itachi groaned.

"Just go" Itachi said frowning.

Sasuke laughed and patted his back running off. Itachi sighed and continued to mop.

**Meanwhile…**

"I hate them" Mizu panted.

"Ditto" Sora said equally tired.

They had the house as clean as it possible could, not counting the missing stove that was now in ashes.

" I blame Naruto" Mizu said.

"Well I blame the fireball technique" Sora said.

Mizu thought for a moment and nodded.

"I agree, I mean they could have ignored Naruto"

They sighed and Sora patter Mizu's head.

"Sorry princess that your favorite room was ruined…Who knew our husbands were actually idiots"

Mizu sighed.

"I did, the moment they tried to cook"

"Well seems like the party is cancelled" Sora sighed.

Mizu nodded frowning.

"Yeah…."

Sora laughed..

"What's funny?" Mizu asked.

"You're my new year's kiss" Sora joked.

Mizu let out a bubble of laughter spurt out. Soon both girls were laughing out loud at the ludicrous idea and then they cried at their ruined kitchen. They joys of being women……..

"I wouldn't mind going back to Mizu Tenshi." Mizu panted, passing the sake to Sora.

"Hm…I would mind going back to a Nakamura" Sora said.

"Why?" Mizu hiccupped.

"I like being an Uchiha….can't he take my old last name?" Sora hiccupped.

The girls both laughed.

"Hm….I can't divorce him" Mizu said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Love the idiot"

"Hm….I love him too….I mean Itachi" Sora laughed. "Plus Uchiha men are good at sex right?"

Mizu was chugging down the sake and let the top out with a pop.

"Mhm" Mizu whistled.

"Lets" Sora began then took a long gulp " Let's stay for the sex"

Both girls laughed and nodded closing their eyes.

"You know Sasuke is good a cunninglus" Mizu said out of the blue.

Sora turned her body towards her.

"You mean going down?" Sora asked.

Mizu laughed and hiccupped nodding.

"Oh yea, Itachi's good with his tongue" Sora said and made weird movements with her tongue.

Mizu laughed as did Sora.

"You know…*hiccup* Sora take *giggles* yoga classes with me. They help you with good positions" Mizu laughed.

Sora looked at her curiously .

"Show show" Sora said.

Mizu laughed and they got in front of each other. Mizu began to move Sora's legs and tangling them around.

_**Meanwhile.. **_

"Finally done" Itachi said panting.

"Look the doors open" Sasuke said.

As they walked in they heard grunts and giggles. They looked at eachother.

"Well that's not us in there…." Sasuke said. "Fucking Gaara" He hissed.

Itachi saw red " Hidan that asshole!"

As they walked in they saw the most erotic and shocking sight. Mizu was straddling Sora with Sora's legs tangled in hers. Their eyes were hazy and what was drunkenness they misinterpreted as lust.

"Oh Shit" they said simultaneously.

"Okay, I totally want to take the class" Sora slurred.

"Good, it's every Saturday" Mizu giggled.

Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Did we die?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but we didn't deserve to be in heaven" Itachi whispered back.

"Don't take this the wrong way , but Sora's hot" Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded.

"None taken. Mizu has her charm" Itachi said "From what I saw this morning"

Sasuke glared punching him. Itachi turned and glared.

"What the fuck" Itachi hissed.

"I didn't see your wife naked now shut up"

The girls then giggled and Mizu wobbly landed next to Sora.

" You know what's good Mizu-chan" Sora slurred.

"Yeah?" Mizu asked.

" That you rotate your hips during sex, it's like a drill" Sora replied.

They expected Mizu to blush but she just laughed.

"You *hiccup* know that in my medical nin journal, it says that if you slip a finger and poke the prostrate it's like our * giggles* g-spot"

Sasuke turned absolutely red as Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"I gotta try that" Sora snorted.

"Wanna know my favorite book?" mizu asked.

"Sure"

"Kama Sutra….*giggles* I have an extra copy if you want it"

"I want it!" Sora laughed.

Itachi and Sasuke now both red and very uncomfortable and their noses were bleeding profusely.

"Okay girls, time to get a cold shower" Itachi said and picked up Sora.

"Ohai Tatashi-koi" Sora slurred as she drank more Sake.

"Hey , come one you need to get ready for a party" Itachi said.

"There's a party" she groaned.

"Mhm now let's get you ready" Itachi said and ran inside.

'_Shower sex….I love it'_ Itachi thought.

Sasuke lifted his wife up and smile as she cuddled his side.

"Love you Mizu-koi" He whispered.

"Love you too" she mumbled.

He smiled and began to slip her in the shower. She moaned and he bit his lip trying to be a gentleman.

' _No drunken sex Sasuke, you know better'_

He sighed and after a few minutes she was sober. She thanked him and as he tried to kiss her she moved away. He got tired of it and pushed her against the wall making her yelp.

"Sasuke!" She yelped.

"No, no Sasuke, my idiot brother got make up sex I know it. And I was a perfect gentleman and you can't even give me a kiss!" he hissed.

She trembled.

"Well if you won't kill me then I will make you kiss me"

He then leaned down and forced a rough kiss on her lips. She protested at first but then moaned softly. As he began to tug on her clothing, the door creaked open. They turned to see Itachi and Sora once again.

"Déjà vous much?" Itachi said amused.

"Yeah" Sora said.

"Get out" Sasuke hissed.

Mizu let out a laugh and slipped from Sasuke.

"So where's the party then?" she asked.

"At the original Uchiha estate" Itachi replied.

Mizu smiled brightly and kissed Sasuke happily. He smiled all smug and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"We cleaned it and all we need to do is prepare the decorations and wait for the guests" Sasuke said.

"Let's go then" Sora said excited.

As the girls walked on, the brother's remained back.

"I can't look at them the same way" Itachi muttered.

" I know…." Sasuke said.

They shook their heads surprised at what they learned that day.

"Hurry up guys!" Sora said.

They caught up and walked along side their respective partners. The party hadn't started and they brother's knew it would be a hell of a party.


	2. Party time

_**Author's Note: Okay, so Tobi is a different entity than Madara, make that clear n.n Happy New years. **_

As the party was coming very close, and the girls were getting more and more excited. The decorations were up. The room was full of balloons all over the place. It took them longer than expected since the brothers kept popping them because of their boredom. Mizu had made them put a net on the roof full of balloons so that on New Year's they would fall. And they had confetti all over the place. Sasuke insisted he wanted to put away anything valuable since people would get drunk. They all agreed and locked all the doors, because as Itachi suggested people would get frisky. Lastly Mizu had finished the snacks and they were all served.

"I'm starving" Sasuke said trying very hard not to whine.

"Same, I can't believe we have to wait for all of them" Itachi sighed.

Sora turned to them.

"Go take showers, we need to get ready" Sora said.

Itachi groaned and walked towards their room knowing he would have to get ready. He disrobed and, not caring that he was naked, turned to his wife who was slipping on her dress. He was proud of his body and based on what his wife did she loved every inch of it more than he did. He smirked at the thought.

"Are you joining me?" he asked.

She turned to him and raised her eyebrow amused.

"Hm….can't I took a shower already. Plus I need to get ready myself, no distractions" she replied

As she zipped up her scarlet red dress, she smiled and smothered the wrinkles. It fit her body like a glove and before Itachi could say anything she turned around.

"Don't think it, go take a shower Itachi" she said.

He sighed and walked over shutting the door and began to take a shower grumbling. He wondered if Sasuke succeeded.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Sasuke sat on his bed staring at his wife. She was currently in both their favorite undergarments. Teal and what Sasuke liked most that it was a matching set. She was muttering about not finding an appropriate dress, every time he tried to touch her and pull her to him she slapped his hands away. He was currently in a towel and had water droplets running down his chest. He wondered why she wasn't blushing and giggling wanting to have their usual fun.

'_Am I losing my touch?' _he wondered.

Mizu was too entertained trying to find an appropriate dress she failed to notice he was practically naked.

He smirked and began to hum. He slipped on his shirt and then his pants leaving his shoes for last.

"You let me violate you" he chuckled when she stopped walking.

"You let me desecrate you" she replied amused.

"You let me penetrate you" he sang winking.

"You let me complicate you" She hummed.

"Help me, U broke apart my insides" he sang and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Help me, I've got no soul to tell" She giggled and slipped on her heels.

"The only thing that works for me" He said raising his brow.

"Help me get away from myself" she said slipping from his hold.

She slipped on a baby doll blue dress and smiled beginning to fix her hair.

"I want to fuck you like an animal" he sang.

She laughed .

"I wanna feel you from the inside" he then lifted her up and she threw her head back laughing.

The door opened and Sora came in amused.

" I wanna fuck you like an animal" She sang back to them,

Itachi walked in seeing them all sing. He rolled his eyes.

" My whole existence is flawed" he sang.

They all looked at him and Mizu let out a giggle making them all amused and laugh alongside her.

"You get me closer to God" They all sang loudly.

They then heard the door ring and they walked out of the room all amused.

"Hey Kakashi" they said seeing who it was.

" Help me , you tear down my reason, so sex I can smell" he chuckled.

They all turned pale.

"Hey guys" Nami said.

Mizu let out a squeak but Kakashi bent down.

"She didn't hear it"

She sighed in relief. The first couple arrived and then a few minutes later Naruto and Hinata entered.

"Hey Hinata" Sora said.

Hinata smiled and bowed.

"I am very sorry for what Naruto did" she said sheepishly.

Naruto, the current Hokage was bruised and he smiled slightly.

"Please don't kill me" he said.

Mizu smiled slightly and hugged them both.

"It's okay, it's time to celebrate anyways" she said.

They nodded and the list of invites grew. Sai, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Gai, and suddenly the former Akatsuki arrived.

"Baa-chan!" Tobi said excited and hugged Sora tight.

Tobi then say Itachi.

"Jiji-san!" and hugged Itachi.

Itachi grunted and glared.

" I am not your grandfather damn it"

Tobi frowned.

"Tobi's a good boy" he said.

He then saw Mizu.

"Okaa-chan!" he then trampled over Hidan to get to Mizu. He lifted her up and hugged her tight.

Mizu laughed and hugged back.

"Otousan" he said and clung on Sasuke.

Sasuke hit his head and Tobi's eyes watered. Not that no one would notice, but when he whimpered Mizu patted his head.

"Fucking Tobi. When I get my hands on you I will fuck you up!" Hidan yelled.

"Welcome" Sora said amused.

"Hey baby" he said wiggling his brows "Happy to see me? I know a part of me is happy to see you"

Mizu rolled her eyes at his comment while Sora laughed.

"Well welcome to the party make yourself comfortable"

Hidan wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder.

"I will be comfortable between your le-" Hidan was then interrupted.

"Hidan get your hands off my wife" Itachi said.

Sora simply laughed and walked over to Itachi ignoring her red cheeks. Sasuke looked and wondered where Mizu was off to. He heard her laughter and saw she was sitting with the Sand Siblings. He glared immediately as Gaara had his hand over hers. He walked towards them and heard part of their conversation.

"And you cleaned it yourself?" Temari said.

"You're husbands a retard" Kankuro said.

"See this wouldn't happen in Suna" Gaara said partly joking.

Mizu giggled and blushed.

"No I suppose not. But he did decorate this place" she replied.

"It is great seeing you Mizi-koi" Gaara said.

Sasuke glared when he heard them. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"You're sweet, but I have to talk to more guests. I love that you guys are here" she said and patted his hand.

She walked back and Sasuke pulled her towards him. He glared as Gaara looked happy.

"What?" she asked Sasuke.

He leaned down and kissed her roughly. She was surprised and kissed back tangling her fingers in his hair.

"No Otousan!" Tobi said suddenly. "Don't eat Okaa-chan!"

Mizu and Sasuke pulled back as her cheeks were red.

"Damn it Tobi" Sasuke said gruffly.

Mizu walked away and went to talk to other people. She then smiled when she saw Deidara.

"Hello Mizu-hime un" Deidara said smiling.

She hugged him and suddenly yelped as she felt tongues on her sides.

"Got ya un!" Deidara said

"I hate when you do that" she replied amused.

Deidara winked and then was hit by Sasori.

"Enough Deidara" Sasori said. "Go paint something"

Mizu laughed slightly and hugged Sasori.

"Oh go fuck a puppet un" Deidara replied.

Sasori glared.

" Go fuck Sai" he replied.

"I should!" Deidara said " He appreciates the arts"

Sasori smirked.

"Go, and tell him about all the red scorpion dreams you have"

Deidara blushed. Mizu smothered her laughter and patted his cheek.

"Happy anniversary" she said amused.

"Thank you" they said simultaneously.

She walked away and saw Sora having a conversation with Lee.

" And the power of youthfulness brought us success!" Lee said happily.

Sora giggled and Mizu rolled her eyes at Sora's pink cheeks.

"I was wondering if you like my present?" Lee asked her

"Oh, the suit?" Sora said. "I loved it"

Lee hugged her tightly and let out a smile blinding them temporarily. Itachi was in the corner avoiding everyone. Suddenly he saw a pink headed girl and groaned.

"You're hiding too huh"Sasuke said.

Itachi turned to see his brother amused.

"You too, I suppose from Sakura" Itachi replied.

"Definitely, doesn't she get that I got married already?" Sasuke groaned.

"Well I hate you because she is trying on me!" he hissed.

Sasuke chuckled and Itachi could not help it but chuckled as well.

"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi and Sasuke winced and covered their ears.

"Hello Sakura" they chorused.

"Avoiding your wives?" she asked coyly.

"Course not" Sasuke said.

"Why would we?" Itachi said.

Sakura curled her hair and licked her lips.

"Well, Sora is loud and Mizu is weak" Sakura stated "I mean Sora sucks at cooking and Mizu is a mediocre medical-nin. I am a good cook, and I am the top nin"

They glared.

"Sora is amazing and funny."

"Mizu has good pedigree" Sasuke commented chuckling.

She glared.

" I am no mutt and I am hilarious"

"Mhm, hilarious looking" Sora replied and pulled the boys from her.

Sakura glared and walked away angrily.

"Will she ever give up?" Sora huffed.

"Sora, I have said that since I was twelve" Sasuke said sighing.

Itachi merely chuckled. Sasuke looked around for Mizu once again only to see her have at talk with Kakashi as he explained to her, his new book with Jiraiya at two waiting for compliments.

"Icha Icha Lovers Tactics is my newest book. It is about a beautiful maiden from a foreign land going on an adventure where she meets her hero. She is simply captured by hooligans and as a true damsel in distress is saved by a mysterious stranger. She thanks him by – Hey!" Jiraiya said indignant.

Mizu had snickered and taken the book from him and was looking at the drawings. Kakashi rolled his eyes and lifted Mizu to the kitchen counter and took the book from her.

"Hey!" She yelped.

"This is the best book of the Icha Icha series. It holds romance, drama, action and sex" Kakashi said passionately.

Mizu threw her head back laughing at the absurdity.

"Oh no it's not here here look" Mizu said taking the book and smiling.

"Oh thank you for saving me kind sir. I shall forever be in your debt" she said dramatically reading the lines "I have no money all I can give you is all of me sir. Call me your pet" she whimpered.

Sasuke's eyes widened at how she read it. Kakashi and Jiraiya were holding their noses as blood came out. Nami, Mizu's sister and Kakashi's wife, simply rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with Kurenai.

Mizu rolled her eyes and threw the book at Jiraiya and grabbed her margarita. She hopped off the counter and walked over to Sasuke swaying a bit.

"Woah, you okay ?" Sasuke said pulling her towards him.

He sighed knowing she was inebriated. She giggled and kissed his neck, making his adam's apple bob.

"Come on, let's get you on the couch to rest" he said and lifted her up.

She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck nuzzling his neck and kissing it. He seemed distracted and cursed her inwardly at the time and place she did her actions.

"Okay, calm down" he said sighing.

He turned to see Shikamaru having a drinking contest with Choiji. It seemed stupid and he then put his wife down on the couch next to Hinata who had promised to take care of her. Before he would turn away he heard her let out a giggle and then she mumbled his worst nightmare.

"Itachi…"

Sasuke saw red and walked over to the drinking table.

"Itachi, you and me drinking contest" he hissed.

Itachi raised his eyebrows and nodded drinking a shot. Sasuke glared and drank one wincing at the taste, he wasn't much of a drinker. Itachi simply drank for fun.

Meanwhile as they continued to drink heavily, Sora was dancing with Lee. Normally in a situation like this Sora would have been pulled by Itachi and Lee would have been running. After a few minutes she wondered where he husband was till there was a hiccup. He turned to see his husband having a drinking contest with Sasuke. She thanked Lee for the dance and she walked towards them.

"I hate you" Sasuke slurred.

"Ritto" Itachi slurred.

They continued to drink wanting to beat the other one. Itachi had no idea why Sasuke wanted to beat him, but winning his little brother and drinking seemed like a good mix.

"What the hell did I do to you" Itachi grumbled.

"My wife said your name" Sasuke slurred.

Itachi smirked widely and licked his lips clean of the sake.

"It's not my fault that your wife got second best." He said shrugging.

Sasuke saw red and began to drink faster. Meanwhile Jiraiya stared at the scene amused.

"Sasuke, I know something you don't" Jiraiya said.

The Uchiha men looked at him glaring.

"Well spit it out" Sasuke said.

"Well…..Mizu saw Itachi naked" Jiraiya said bluntly.

Itachi, Sasuke and Sora froze.

"What?!" they said, well some slurred.

"Mhm, get me some food and I'll tell you what happened"

They all turned to Sora.

"You can't ruin a sandwich, make me that" he said.

Sora glared and she went to prepare it. After she came back, Jiraiya took a bite of the sandwich and he took a big bite.

"Mkay" he mumbled "Well it was the week Sora and you were gone on a mission. Mizu was left in charge of the house and she was-"

"How do you know this?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Well I was working on the new book and she was an inspiration" he said.

Sasuke glared but Jiraiya ignored it , taking a bite of the sandwich instead.

"Anyways, she was in the bathing house wearing the cutest tank top, light pink, which was surprising with the cutest bow and the shorts she lets out on the hot summer. Oh you know Sasuke the one's that ride up and they show her cute-"

"Totally" some guys said around

"Jiraiya!" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"Right" he said smiling sheepishly. "Well she was cleaning the bathing house when Itachi walked in naked , with only a towel and it was disgusting"

Itachi and Sora glared.

"Well anyways, he took off his towel and Mizu came up to the surface and they both froze. Little Itachi twitched, I swear it, that is until Mizu let out laughter. She smothered it and I remember her saying "Oh Itachi ….oh my '. She saw his weasel shaped birthmark over his crotch. She then jumped out of the bathing house and walked out. Little Itachi turned sad and inserted itself within his body"

Sora was laughing along with Sasuke who was confused. They looked around and saw Itachi had wondered off where Mizu was.

Mizu had regained consciousness and was talking to Itachi which was shocking to begin with.

"Hey Itachi?" Mizu said.

"Yeah?" Itachi slurred slightly.

"You never smile" she commented.

"I Do"

"No you don't"

"I do"

"Nope you don't"

"I so do" he glared.

"No you don't" she laughed,

"Yes I do!"

"Prove it!" she said

He then twitched his lip slightly and then let one side up. Mizu let out a chuckle and then he let his other side go up. Suddenly he resembled the Grinch's evil smile. Everything froze for a second and then a baby was heard crying. They all turned to see Kurenai holding her baby close as it cried pointing to Itachi. Mizu could not help it and started laughing out loud making things less tense.

Itachi's smile disappeared and he glared at them all. Sora wrapped her arms around his shoulder and smiled .

"Baby, I love you, please don't smile like that on public" she said.

"If it makes you feel better you can know something about Sasuke" Mizu said

Sora and Itachi looked at her waiting.

"….he has the cutest hawk shaped birth mark on his-mph" Sasuke covered her mouth.

Itachi nodded. Sasuke held Mizu close telling her that he was sorry she had to deal with seeing Itachi's "horrible" body. Mizu nodded and hid her laughter.

"I want this all to end now" Itachi mumbled.

"Just a few more hours" Sora mumbled.

Itachi glared.

_**Twenty minutes Later…**_

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!" they all cheered.

Itachi kissed Sora as Sasuke kissed Mizu. Naruto kiss Hinata, Lee kissed a surprised sakura. Ino kissed Choiji, Kurenai kissed her baby, Kakashi kissed Nami and Jiraiya kissed Tsunade till she hit him.

After a few minutes later…

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Itachi yelled at everyone.

Suddenly the people began walking out thanking the girls. They would glare at the Uchiha brothers.

"I hate them all" Itachi grumbled.

As they all left and the girls cleaned up. Sasuke kept looking around and noticed Itachi and his wondering eyes.

"Stop it" he hissed.

"What I'm not doing anything " he said.

They both glared.

"All done" Sora said.

Mizu sat on Sasuke lap.

"So……this never happened?"Miz suggested.

They all nodded.

"Happy New years?" they all said.

They then walked towards their respective moves amused.


End file.
